fantasfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Fantasia (gênero)
A Fantasia é toda história e outras formas sobrenaturais como o elemento principal/primário de uma narrativa. Este gênero é geralmente distinguido de ficção científica e horror pelo aspecto geral, atmosfera e pelos temas de cada autor individual.De modo geral, o termo fantasia cobre trabalhos de escritores, artistas e músicos, desde mitos e lendas até obras mais recentes, conhecidas por uma vasta audiência. Como noutras formas de ficção especulativa, os acontecimentos e ações na literatura fantástica muitas vezes diferem daqueles possíveis na realidade. Em muitos casos, especialmente em trabalhos mais antigos, mas também em muitos modernos, isto é explicado por uma intervenção divina, mágica, ou de outras forças sobrenaturais. Noutros casos, mais frequentemente em trabalhos de História, na chamada Alta Fantasia, a história pode acontecer num mundo fantástico, que é completamente diferente do nosso, completado com leis distintas da natureza que permitem a magia. Definição thumbAs características definidoras da "ficção fantástica" e muitos dos seus subgêneros são assunto de debate entre escritores, estudantes e fãs. Uma característica muitas vezes citada como delineadora e que limita a fantasia é que a história difere do nosso universo duma maneira que não resulta da ciência ou tecnologia, mas sim devido a magia ou outro fenómeno anormal. Este critério é comumente, mas não universalmente aceito. Por exemplo, muitas das histórias infantis podem preencher este requisito, no entanto são consideradas um género diferente. As histórias de fantasia, muitas vezes, costumam ser preenchidas com jovens guerreiros, profecias, ressurgimentos de vilões, velhos sábios poderosos e várias criaturas mitológicas, como elfos, centauros, dragões e etc. Como gênero, a fantasia está duplamente associada e distinguida da ficção científica e do horror. Todos os três géneros contêm elementos de fantasia, e distanciam-se radicalmente da realidade, ou especulam radicalmente sobre a natureza da realidade. Se a Ficção Científica é considerada o género do que podia ser/poderá ser e a história alternativa o gênero do que poderia ter sido, a Fantasia é o género do que não é/não foi. Alguns escritores e críticos preferem por isso o termo ficção especulativa, devido às frequentes sobreposições entre géneros. O termo fantasia científica é também por vezes utilizado para descrever histórias de ficção científica que incorporam elementos de fantasia, ou histórias de fantasia que ocorrem em cenários mais comummente associados com ficção científica. Para complicar ainda mais a distinção, alguns sugerem que há uma distinção entre o género fantástico e outros géneros fantásticos mais gerais, os quais usam elementos fantásticos em outros géneros de ficção. História Apesar de o género, no seu sentido moderno, ter menos de dois séculos, os seus antecedentes têm uma história longa. Começam talvez com os documentos mais antigos conhecidos pela humanidade. Mitos e outros elementos que surgiriam para definir a Fantasia e os seus subgéneros, foram parte de alguns dos mais grandiosos e celebrados trabalhos de literatura. Desde a Odisseia, as Lendas Arturianas, dos romances medievais à poesia épica da Divina Comédia, das aventuras fantásticas de bravos heróis e heroínas, monstros e reinos secretos, inspiraram muitas audiências. Neste sentido, a história da Fantasia e a História da Literatura estão intimamente interligadas. A história do mundo moderno da fantasia começa com William Morris, membro da irmandade pré-rafaelita, que, nos fins do século XIX, se tornou o pioneiro do género com a obra "The Well at the World’s End" (o Poço no Fim do Mundo) e outras obras, e Edward Plunkett, Lord Dunsany, que continuou a tradição até ao século XX. Desde o início até meados do século XX, muitas obras de fantasia foram publicadas nas mesmas revistas de ficção científica, sendo muitas vezes escritas pelos mesmos autores. thumb|Ilustração para Harry PotterNos meados do século XX, dois subgéneros de fantasia tornaram-se muito populares: High Fantasy e Sword and Sorcery (Espada e Feitiçaria). Dentro do género de High Fantasy, O Hobbit e O Senhor dos Anéis do escritor e filólogo inglês J. R. R. Tolkien são marcos; outros trabalhos importantes são As Crônicas de Narnia, de C. S. Lewis, e as séries Earthsea de Úrsula K. Le Guin. Alguns dos mais importantes contributos para o gênero Espada e Feitiçaria incluem Fritz Leiber, Robert E. Howard e Clark Ashton Smith. A literatura fantástica viu a sua popularidade renovada no fim do século XX, muitas vezes influenciada por estes trabalhos e, tal como eles, influenciada por mitos e romances épicos e medievais. A popularidade do gênero fantástico continuou a aumentar no século XXI, como é demonstrado pelo best seller Harry Potter, de J.K. Rowling, um dos maiores fenômenos literários da história que vendeu quase 1 bilhão de cópias dos 7 volumes e foi igualmente bem-sucedido no cinema, com 8 grandiosos filmes aclamados por público e crítica e sucessos estrondosos de bilheteria. Mídia thumb|294px|Personagens de DragonlanceA Fantasia é um gênero popular, encontrando lugar em quase todas as mídias. Enquanto que a arte fantástica e os filmes de fantasia foram altamente sucedidos, é na literatura que o Fantasia se expandiu mais e diversificou. Os jogos de fantasia cruzam medias diferentes. O RPG primitivo, no qual apenas aparecia texto Dungeons & Dragons foi o primeiro e definitivamente o mais bem sucedido e o que mais influenciou futuros jogos, embora o jogo de pseudo fantasia científica Final Fantasy se tenha tornado um ícone dos RPG. Devido a estes, muita nova arte, literatura, e mesmo música surgiu. As companhias de jogos publicaram romances de fantasia com base no universo dos seus jogos ficcionais; Forgotten Realms e Dragonlance são as mais populares. Do mesmo modo, livros baseados em filmes de fantasia e séries de TV também se tornaram populares. Similarmente séries de novelas baseadas em filmes de fantasia e séries de TV encontraram seu espaço. A fantasia moderna, incluindo a mais recente, também criou muitos subgéneros sem ligação clara com o folclore ou mitologia, embora a inspiração nestes temas continue. Os subgéneros da fantasia são numerosos e diversos, sobrepondo-se frequentemente a outros géneros de fantasia especulativa. Contudo, dentro destes subgéneros destacam-se a fantasia científica e a dark fantasy, onde a fantasia se mistura com a ficção científica e o horror, respectivamente. Subcultura Os fãs de fantasia juntaram-se primeiramente na World Fantasy Convention, em 1975, que se realiza até agora, todos os anos numa cidade diferente. Muitas destas conferências juntam fãs não só de fantasia, mas também de fantasia especulativa, e também de Anime. Dentro destas subdivisões incluem-se também outras subculturas, como os cosplay (pessoas que fazem/usam roupas baseadas em personagens existentes ou auto-criadas, comportando-se por vezes como essas personagens). A juntar a estes há também a enorme comunidade na Internet, que se dedica a ler e a escrever ficção. Fantasia Romântica O tema é livre, mas é preciso que o explore com poesia e imaginação. Ligações Externas * Fórum sobre Literatura Fantástica - BR * Bestiário - Literatura Fantástica no Brasil . Categoria:Literatura Categoria:Fantasia